It is well known to those skilled in the art that the continuous dyeing of textile materials such as carpets, fabrics and unwoven materials, is operated by deeping these materials in a selected dyeing bath and ensuring a continuous and constant level of the bath within the same dyeing machine which includes the means for feeding the material under treatment while the bath is supplied with dye. The dyeing bath consists of a solution comprising a set of components such as chemicals, auxiliary and dyeing products, as well as water, in proportions corresponding to the formulations or recipes which are each time chosen, the same bath being prepared in suitable containers outside the machine which is continuously supplyed therewith.
The solutions to be fed to the dyeing machine are prepared mostly manually, which is possibly a cause for some inaccuracy in the metering of components. This may heavily reduce the possibility of having baths comprising solutions with steady and periodically restored characteristics, contrary to what is normally required for carrying out this type of treatment.
An automated plant for the preparation of solutions intended for dyeing machines is disclosed in the European Patent No. 203182. This plant is so constructed as to allow the flow of dyeing solutions from a plurality of stocking tanks, to be diverted among a plurality of different outlets. Besides, associated to each of said tanks is a close loop line for continuously recirculating the relevant solutions. However, dispite the structural and operational complexity of this known plant, it is not entirely excluded that the solutions circulating within the relevant conduits may become contaminated, before being fed to the machine using them, as they enter in contact with solutions of different titre circulating within the same conduits.